criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Carl Bryson
Carl Bryson is the Digital Analyst of the Campbell City Police Department. Profile Carl's favorite animal is a frog and his favorite food is buffalo wings. He is also thoughtful, eccentric, and nerdy at times. He is 27, stands at 5 feet, 8 inches, weighs 121 lbs, and is A+. Personal Life and Personality Carl was born in Shullsburg, giving Carl his love for technology. He also liked to watch CSI shows in high school. He also has an electronics degree. Analyses As the Tech Expert of the Campbell City Police Department, Carl has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary digital/technical analyses and informing the team of such results. Below is the list of analyses Carl performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: A Fate Worse than Death *Message (06:00:00) *Tablet (09:00:00) *Camera (06:00:00) Case #2: The Mystery of North Woods *Victim's Laptop (12:00:00) *Bank Note Data (12:00:00) *Confidential Data (09:00:00) *Unlocked Cellphone (12:00:00) *QR Code (09:00:00) *Camera (09:00:00) *Bomb Serial Number (00:30:00) Case #3: Charity Begins at Home *Plant Pot (09:00:00) *Employee List (12:00:00) *Dictaphone (09:00:00) *Security Camera (09:00:00) *Fingerprints (06:00:00) Case #4: When There's a Will, There's a Way *Locket (03:00:00) *Victim's Cellphone (03:00:00) *Packet (06:00:00) Case #5: The Word, the Flesh, and the Devil *Flash Drive (03:00:00) *Tablet (06:00:00) *Fingerprints (03:00:00) *Drake's Phone (06:00:00) *Files (03:00:00) Case #6: The Heart is a Lonely Hunter *Cassette Tape (09:00:00) *Tablet (06:00:00) *Pager (09:00:00) *Broken Camera (06:00:00) Case #7: To Hell and Back *CCTV Tape (09:00:00) *Ultrasound (15:00:00) Case #8: A Grave New World *Phone (09:00:00) *Cemetery Badge (06:00:00) *Numbers (06:00:00) Case #10: The Opera Phantom *Digital Notebook (06:00:00) *Receipt (12:00:00) *Samuel's Cellphone (06:00:00) Case #11: The Date of Destiny *Cell Phone (12:00:00) *Adoption Files (12:00:00) Case #12: Murder by Candlelight *Victim's Cell Phone (03:00:00) *Disturbing Photo (12:00:00) *Tablet (03:00:00) *Camera (06:00:00) *Serial Number (03:00:00) Case #13: Fruit of the Poisoned Tree *Video Camera (00:05:00) *Crunched Up Video Camera (09:00:00) *Unlocked Phone (09:00:00) *Surveillance Camera (12:00:00) Case #14: Murder, Sweet Murder *Photo of Family (09:00:00) *Open Briefcase (06:00:00) *Security Camera (09:00:00) *Torn Document (09:00:00) *Militia Inventory (06:00:00) Case #15: Caught Red Handed *Employment Files (09:00:00) *Mysterious Plan (06:00:00) *Cell Phone (09:00:00) Case #16: Second Star to the Right *Mysterious Photo (12:00:00) *USB (15:00:00) *Film Roll (03:00:00) Case #17: Children of the Dark *Lanyard of Army (09:00:00) *List of Epidemic Extenders (12:00:00) Case #18: Revenge *Sex Change Surgery File (09:00:00) *Family Photograph (06:00:00) *Video Camera (06:00:00) *Flash Drive (09:00:00) *Camera (15:00:00) *Death Register (09:00:00) Case #19: The Darkest Hour *Champagne Label (09:00:00) *Buzzer Feed (12:00:00) *Photo of Crossbow (15:00:00) *Serial Number (15:00:00) Case #20: With Friends Like These *Security Camera (09:00:00) *Wedding Registry (09:00:00) *Phone (09:00:00) Case #22: Misery Loves Company *Security Camera (12:00:00) *Padlock (06:00:00) *Gold Bars (12:00:00) *Glass Eyes (15:00:00) Case #23: Two Can Keep a Secret *Arnold's Computer (06:00:00) *File Number (12:00:00) Case #24: If One is Dead *Photo of Delilah (06:00:00) *Computer (06:00:00) *Victim's Phone (12:00:00) Case #25: Over My Dead Body *Gossip Magazine (09:00:00) *Voice Recorder (09:00:00) *Security Camera (15:00:00) *Contract (06:00:00) *Broadway Show Ticket (12:00:00) Case #26: A Gamble for Life *Security Camera (09:00:00) Case #27: Blood is the New Black *Credit Card Number (06:00:00) *Voice Recorder (06:00:00) *Unlocked Safe (12:00:00) Case #28: Birds of a Feather Flock Together *Serial Number (06:00:00) *Compact Disk (15:00:00) *Files (09:00:00) *Laptop (06:00:00) *Life Insurance Leaflet (06:00:00) Case #29: If the Shoe Fits *Tablet (12:00:00) *Movie Flyer (06:00:00) Case #30: Now You See Me, Now You Don't *Smartphone (09:00:00) *Open Briefcase (12:00:00) *Security Camera (09:00:00) Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the Tech Expert of the Campbell City Police Department, Carl appears in every Campbell City case in which there are digital clues requiring his expertise. In certain circumstances, Carl won't make an appearance due to an absence of digital clues in the crime scenes. It should be noted that Carl played a major role in A Mountain of a Molehill as he was forced to be treated as a suspect, and as a result became ineligible to perform any of the digital analyses. There were also no lab samples for him in Dead Man's Hand. Category:CCPD Members Category:Lab Personnel of Campbell City Category:Suspects of Campbell City